


Hanging

by Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/Flyby%20Stardancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream takes a moment to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Round Three challenge over at the competition-fun LJ comm. Thanks to my wonderful beta kenya_starflight!

Starscream hung in orbit over the small blue-and-brown planet. It was so insignificant, in the grand scheme of things. One of many planets orbiting its sun, clouds swirling below him as they had done on the many other planets he had visited in his lifetime. Volcanic activity he had seen before, including the system of crustal plates that was unusual. Even liquid water, while extremely rare, was not entirely unheard of. There was nothing obvious about the planet that should have had any lasting impact on his life.

And yet it had.

He’d been a young fool when he first came to this planet. Excited at the possibilities it held in promise. Confident that no mere planet could best him and his partner. Reality was a harsh mistress, however, and dealt lessons with devastating blows.

He had barely made it back to Cybertron under his own power, but the planet he returned to was not the same one he had left. The Science Academy, which had so eagerly funded the exploration for new sources of energy, refused to send a rescue team for his partner and kicked him to the streets.

By that time no one was hiring war-builds for anything other than menial tasks.

So instead he went to the War Academy and channeled his rage and despair into the art of war. His fast and powerful processor that used to analyze theories and samples turned instead to strategies and tactics. Flight systems originally designed for flying in the various atmospheric conditions found on extraterrestrial planets served him well in outmaneuvering his fellow fliers. A spark that had once shared the wild joy of discovery with a partner now ruthlessly isolated itself.

He was determined that no one would have the power to deny or abandon him again.

It had been an easy decision to join the Decepticons when Megatron first approached him. The gladiator had been very charismatic and seemed to know the exact words to say to sway the Seeker to his cause. Not that he regretted joining the Decepticons, other than Megatron had proven to not be the leader Starscream had originally thought he was.

Starscream had shone amongst the imbecilic warriors, and had risen through the ranks quickly. Life had been wonderful. His enemies had feared him, and many of his allies as well. With so many battles to plan, areas to cover, and fighter wings to keep in top condition, it had been more than enough to keep even his superior processors busy.

Only to end up here, on this stupid, insignificant, exhaust-sucking planet again.

With the Constructicons in stasis with heavy injuries, he’d been the only one left online with any training at the Science Academy. The bulk of the repairs and engineering had gone straight to him. And one day as he puttered in his lab, examining the potential uses of one source or another, he found that he had… missed this work. Returning to his old function had been easy, as if he had never stopped. And then his partner had been found, frozen in the northern ice cap.

Only, things weren’t what they had been.

He hadn’t noticed any changes in himself, only in his circumstances. But the easy camaraderie and unspoken understandings between the two of them were gone. He had assumed that Skyfire would trust him and do what needed to be done.

Instead, he had handed his enemies a weapon.

What did Skyfire see when he looked at Starscream? Lost opportunities? Or a monster wearing a friend’s face? Starscream would never know.

Starscream continued to relax in the high-altitude orbit, gazing pensively down at the swirling cloud below. In the distance, a large white object came into view, also orbiting the sparkling planet. The red Seeker felt a pang in his spark at the sight, and altered his orbit slightly to take him away from the other.


End file.
